To find true love
by SammySwan2298
Summary: Emma, Killian, Enchanted forrest with the Evil Queen on their heels. Will they survive her wrath? Snow and Charming come into the story as well. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

True love conquer's all

Author's Note- Set during the season finale of Six A. Emma is trapped in the other realm and cursed with not knowing who she really is. Regina and Killian travel back to that world to save her and her parents and Henry. Hope you enjoy!

By: Samantha Oswald

Chapter One-

Enchanted Forrest. Under the Evil Queen's wish/curse . Present Day.

It was sunny and bright. The Enchanted Forrest was singing with life. Birds fluttered in trees and frogs croaked in ponds surrounding the castle. Princess Emma was out enjoying herself as her son Henry was away on a quest and her parents, King David and Queen Snow White were having guests over for the day.

She hummed happily to herself as she picked wildflowers.

Her favorite. She loved the smell and had them everywhere in the castle. They brightened up the grey space she lived in. She was happy of course. She was the most beloved Princess the Kingdom had ever had and her mother and father were healthy and happily ruling their kingdom. Everything was great. Something however didn't feel right. It was deep in her gut that Princess Emma knew she was meant for something greater.

Something not this easy. Her mother and father were currently in the great hall dining with their friends and other close allies in trade from the North Kingdom and the Western Isles. Her friends Anna and Elsa were supposed to come to the gathering but they were unable to make it due to conflicts at home.

Emma's son, Prince Henry was busy on a quest searching for Dragon Silver with some of his knight friends. Emma smiled at how grown up her son was. She remembered as she picked flowers in the fields, how adorable he was when he was a baby. Her late husband, Prince Neal, god rest his soul, would have been proud. Henry looked just like his father. Dark brown hair and kind brown eyes. A strong jawline. That was Neal. She missed him so.

She sighed. Suddenly as she was humming to herself a tune her mother used to sing, she heard a branch crack loudly in the distance and she looked up. It was a woman. She seemed out of place in this realm and oddly familiar. Wearing unusual clothes, and looking shocked at Emma, she knew this lady but from where she thought to herself. "Emma?!" Regina's soft voice asked confused.

"Who are you?" She asked scared to know the answer.

" I'm here to get you out of this realm. You don't belong here." She tried explaining.

"I'm Regina…. You and I, we have a son together." She said .Emma was confused. Neal was her ex, he was Henry's father...She thought. "What do you mean? I only have one child, and he's all grown up." She said clutching her basket afraid. Regina looked exasperated now. "You aren't from here…" Regina began… "You are from another time, and you have magic. You're the savior. And You gave up your son Henry when he was born and I adopted him. "She paused to let that sentence sink in. Emma looked shocked and confused. "That is not possible." She re iterated. "I don't have magic."

Regina's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean? You are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. You are the product of true love. Of course, you have magic." She argued. "You also know me as someone else in this realm."

She began as she waved her hands to reveal her alter ego, the Evil Queen.

She changed her typical grey pant she always wore,to reveal a sexy black sparkling dress that clung tightly to her curves.

Her hair was done up in an intricate bun that left her neck bare. Her makeup went from soft and natural to dramatic with a dark Smokey eye and deep red lips.

Emma gasped looking wildly around for any kind of help. " No my father destroyed you! " She whispered.

" How can you be here?!" She cried standing next to her parent's statue in fear.

Regina rolled her eyes dramatically. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with this dumb bimbo right now so she needed to do what she was good at.

"I want revenge on your parents and I will do anything to get it. Mark my words…." She began but then before she could finish a dashingly handsome pirate with a sword and a hook for his right arm jumped in front of the Princess.

"Don't worry your majesty I'll save you!" he said dramatically. Regina fought the urge to crack up laughing at Killian's odd display of chivalry.

"Stay away from her you fiend!" He shouted a smile hinting at his lips. Regina gasped and jumped back as he lunged forward at her with her sword. "Very well!" She growled, " "But mark my words I will come for you and seek my revenge your majesty!" She bellowed dramatically and with a wave of her hands disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

Emma stared at the handsome looking man. She had never seen anyone like him in all of her parent's realm. He was tall and wore a dark suit that made his bright blue eyes pop. Emma was drowning in him.

"You saved me." She whispered in shock of the events that just occurred.

"Are you alright love?" he asked walking over to her a hint of amusement in his face. Emma felt like she knew him but of course she had never met the man in her life. Today was turning out to be a strange day. She thought to herself.

"Have we….met before?" She asked curiously. He shook his head. "Afraid not love, Killian Jones, at your service." He said bowing dramatically. He watched her blue eyes search curiously for answers she couldn't find. He was there to help her get them. Hopefully soon. He thought to himself as he watched her from under his lashes. He looked at his princess and smiled. This was exactly how he pictured her dressing in their realm, a beautiful white dress that accented her blonde hair, fashioned in a corset and looking stunning. Her hair tied in a intricate braid that he would run his fingers through and untangle the blonde strands.

"I must thank you for saving my life from the evil queen, I can't understand how she is back, my father , the king defeated her long ago. " She went on. " Please, come with me to my parent's castle, I'm sure they can reward you for your valor, Killian." She said.

For some reason her heart spead up when she looked at the pirate. He was indeed handsome. More handsome than her lost love. She thought to herself. He took her arm and lead her back to the castle. " As you wish, love." He said taking her arm.

The chatted about this and that, nothing of much importance along the way. Once the got into the great hall the room quieted as the doors opened revealing the Princess and the man at her arm.

"Mother! Father! You wouldn't believe what has happened!" Emma cried rushing into her father's arms and hugging him fiercely. The whole kingdom knew that Princess Emma had a fondness for her father that shown through the years. She looked to him for everything and he was not going to be happy when he heard about this! "Whatever is the matter sweeting?" Her father asked hugging her back and looking concerned. "The evil queen is back and this man saved me from a terrible death!" She cried. The crowd gasped and shrank back from the sound of her name. Regina was feared throughout the kingdom. Ever since her threats to take the Kingdom from Snow all those years ago, the mention of her name still threaded fear in the hearts and minds of the Enchanted Forrest's residents. Snow shrank behind her husband nervously. "What, we destroyed her. It's not possible she is back darling. Someone else must have startled you." He tried reassuring his daughter.

"I'm afraid she's right your majesties." Killian chimed in. Snow looked at him with her piercing brown eyes searching for truth. "You're Captain Hook." She stated already knowing who he was. "Ah, so you've heard of me." He asked amused. She nodded. "I've heard of your escape from Neverland and how you defeated Peter Pan." She replied. He nodded in agreement, though in the real realm, Pan was not destroyed by him but by Henry.

"Well, Of course your Majesty. It was only for the good of the people. Pan was a devil and needed to be stopped." He said. Charming nodded his agreement.

"We've been having problems with him for ages, and now you've saved our only daughter from a fate as well, and I am forever grateful." He said walking up to Killian and offering his hand.

Killian shook it accepting the gesture. The scene before him was one he often wondered about when him and Emma and he had first began dating. What her kingdom looked like, what she would look like dressed in royal finery in their realm, and she did look stunning. He thought glancing over at her once again. Though she wasn't the same Emma. She was timid and scared. Not at all the firecracker princess he knew in his realm, and she didn't have magic. Which would prove to be a problem.

"What would you like as a reward for saving our daughter?" Snow asked walking over to a table with a few gold chests standing out in the open. Killian looked slightly startled when the door burst open and everyone gasped as The Evil Queen stood there smiling her evil smile.

She walked slithering down the aisle right to Prince Charming and Snow White.

Killian stood protectively in front of Emma and Prince Charming did not fail to notice this as he glanced Killian's way.

"What are you doing here?" Snow asked standing bravely in her blue dress staring at her evil step mother once again.

"I am here to seek my revenge on you and your prince for killing me all those years ago, I told you I would be back and I always keep my word." She growled. Secretly she was enjoying scaring the crap out of Snow and her husband.

Emma was already annoying her. She missed the fierce and adventurous princess she had come to like all these years and she glanced at Killian who had a slight grin on his face.

"You won't win. We will always defeat you." Charming replied with his sword drawn. Grumpy and the rest of the dwarf's gathered protectively around Snow and Princess Emma as well.

"You will pay for all you have done and believe me when I say this. I will rip your heart out of your chest for good this time dear step daughter, make no mistake about that." She replied and with a puff of smoke she was gone.

The crowd was speechless. You could hear a pin drop. Charming was red in the face and Snow was beginning to show her age, and had to sit down to gather her thoughts.

"Emma was right." She whispered to her husband. "I offer my assistance in any way possible your majesties." Killian said looking to the Prince and Queen. Emma smiled at him and moved closer as he wrapped a protective arm around her. The group ended their party early and the Queen and her closest friends spoke about what they were going to do about the Evil Queen, including Emma and Killian in the adventure.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Snow White's Castle. Wish Realm.

Meeting room.

"Why don't we just burn her at the stake! Lord knows I could use a good laugh these days!" Grumpy said forcefully. The other dwarfs nodded their agreement circling around the meeting table. The air was tense with a hint of worry as Snow rubbed her temples fighting a migraine. How could this happen? She thought to herself. Her husband had defeated the evil Queen in an epic battle a long time ago. Their sword fight was known round the kingdom and Charming was forever known as the protector prince for helping Snow regain her kingdom.

"We can't because we don't know where she is." Snow said. She sighed heavily knowing fully well she was probably at her castle. Emma and Killian stood a few feet back watching the conversation unfold. "I can go after her your majesty, I see this news is troubling to you." Killian offered kindly. Emma smiled at him. This man was absolutely everything she had ever wanted in a possible suitor. She just hoped her dad would approve, but she would wait until after this whole ordeal is over. Suddenly the door opened making Emma jump nervously. Henry entered in his gold night's suit looking worried for his mother.

"Oh mother, thank the god's you are okay." He said walking up to Emma and giving her a fierce hug. "I am glad you are home son, there has been some awful news." Emma began but Henry cut her off. "I know I've heard. That is why I returned so soon." He said smiling. He looked over at Hook not recognizing him and giving him a steady glance. "Captain Killian Jones, and you must be the famous Henry." He said offering his hand. Henry took it and shook it. "He saved my life from the Evil Queen when she returned kid." Emma said beaming at him and smiling more knowing that he was also a Captain of a ship.

"Why don't we take a party to the Evil Queen's castle and confront her on her own territory. That she probably wouldn't expect. Killian said chiming into the conversation.

"That sounds good. Let's do that." Snow agreed liking the plan. Charming gave a weary look not sure if he liked it or not.

"Well take a small party but I will need some of my closest allies on this mission. I thought I defeated her once, but I didn't and now I want to make sure because of your safety my love." Charming said kissing Snow fiercely on the lips. Everyone looked away to give them a private moment and Killian now understood why their love was known throughout time. "I offer my services your majesty." Killian said automatically. He was rather enjoying playing the chivalrous knight even though he knew it wasn't real. He was going to somehow have to prove to Emma that this was all a lie and she was a Savior and also his girlfriend already but he didn't have to try hard for the second one, he could tell she was already infatuated with him.

Charming smiled. "Let's gather some of my closest advisors. "Killian, I need you and my daughter to go fetch Robin Hood and the merry men in the forest. I will give you a map as to their location." He said. Killian raised an eyebrow. "You're friends with Robin Hood? He's a well-known thief." He said confused. Everyone looked at him confused. " OF course he isn't a thief. He's a hero. He saved an entire village from Regina's wrath by stealing the gold she stole from the village and giving it back to them. He's one of our closest friends." He replied. They continued talking of their plan.

Meanwhile, at the Evil Queen's Castle-

Regina paced back and forth nervously. For some reason, she was agitated. Maybe it was being back in her old clothes and personality that was getting to her. She was going to have to do something drastic to get Emma to remember who she is but what? She thought as she paced the halls back and forth. She missed her father. He would always be there next to her encouraging her. He was the only one who ever truly loved her for who she was.

She hugged herself tightly. She missed Robin still. She missed his constant calming presence. He grounded her.

She sighed looking at herself in the mirror now. She remembered this time in her life and didn't want to. She had hurt so many lives and she did it all because she was upset. Sighing she sat down on her couch and got out her journal and decided to write in it as she hadn't done in a long time.

***** Snow White's castle*******

"Well love, looks like I'll be going on a quest after all." Captain Hook said to Emma who looked down blushing. "Henry will be able to help. He's a wonderful knight." Emma said praising her son as he was standing next to them. Henry glared at the captain. He knew he would have to win the boy over. Maybe he would talk about Baelfire and the time they spent together in Neverland.

"Mother, you stay here where you are safe." Henry said concern lacing his voice. He really was an old soul. Emma thought smiling at her son. "I would feel much better…" he continued but she put a hand up. "I feel like I need to come along, I promise I Won't be much trouble." She said. "Killian smiled and felt a twinge of envy at their relationship. Charming finished up and gave Snow and their son a kiss goodbye. The dwarves lined up behind him and he gathered the party.

"Are we all ready?" He asked and everyone nodded. "Then let's go!" He said exiting the great hall.

The journey was rather quiet. Not much was happening. They had to travel through the forest to find Robin.

Emma and Killian finally began chatting a little bit about his adventures as a Pirate Captain.

"How many different realms have you been to?" Emma asked genuinely curious. He walked next to her and they seemed to magnetically move closer to each other and occasionally brushed shoulders. Emma felt a connection to him but she just couldn't put her finger on it. "Well lass, I've been to many realms, I am after all 200 years old. I've traveled through Europe, to the Florida's and the Bahamas. I've also traveled through the Magical Realm and that is where I call home." He said. Emma nodded. She wished she could travel more.

She sighed. "What is it love?" He asked noticing her sigh. " I just wish I had more adventure in my life. I feel very stifled in the castle." She admitted. He nodded understanding what she was going through. " It must be difficult. I hope to help with that." He said. She smiled. They finally made it to the Merry Men's. When they got into the village Little John was there tending the fire. He looked up to see the party emerging and whistled. " Welcome friends. Prince Charming! What brings you here?" He asked shaking the prince's hand. " I am here because the Evil Queen has returned and I need your assistance in defeating her." He said. Little John gasped his surprise and nodded. " Robin will be back shortly he was with Maid Marian collecting fruit in the shopping square." Emma thought Maid Marian sounded vaguely familiar. Suddenly she heard a sound behind her. A twig snap.

She turned around and saw a man with sparkly green snake skin. A twisted looking smile on his face and dirty hands. " Rumplestilskin." She said knowing who it was. He bowed. " Emma, may I have a word. " He whispered. For some reason none of the other people saw him so she moved behind Killian to talk with him.


End file.
